SKORPION DESTINY
by Darth Dante
Summary: PRIMER EPSIDIO DEL MI FAN FIC. SKORPION DESTINY ESPERO LES AGRADE
1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar de la tierra se desato una gran pelea, Yamata no orochi habia sido derrotado por dos guerreros mortales la energia de la destruccion de Orochi creó un portal entre los reinos de la tierra y el mundo exterior.

-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué pasa?-Kleyd tenía que gritar debido al ruido que generaba la creacion del portal.

-No lo sé Kleyd , algo extraño está pasando ese portal despide una energia muy extraña parece como si quisiera que entremos dentro del, siento que nos llama ¿tú no?- le contesto kuraitami.-

-Sí, es cierto quiere que entremos.-Kleyd comenzó a caminar hacia el portal.

-No, espera, no sabemos si es seguro espera ¡kleyd!

Cuando el tomo a kleyd del brazo, el portal lanzo un rayo que los jalo a los dos dentro del portal.

Mientras en el netherrealm Noob Saibot, luchaba contra Moloch, el poderoso Oni.

En un salto Noob logro conectarle una fuerte patada en la cara a la bestia.

Después de un giro debido al efecto de la patada, Moloch se lanzo contra Noob con su bola de hierro, pero este se desvaneció en una nube negra y reapareció detrás de él para luego atacarlo con sus shurikens negras las cuales cayeron como una lluvia al cuerpo del Oni.

-No creí que uno de los Oni más poderosos del netherrealm, fuese tan débil, que aburrido es esto…-

Noob no termino su frase debido a que sintió un gran poder que atravesaba los reinos. Debido a su distracción no se percato de que el Oni iba hacia él con la intención de aniquilarlo con un golpe de su bola de hierro. El tan fácilmente volvió a desvanecerse, apareció arriba de él, saco su martillo de troll y le asesto un fuerte golpe que le destrozo la cabeza a Moloch.

-Que lastima, eras fuerte pero poco inteligente, pensé que tal vez tú me podrías ayudar, pero creo que encontré a alguien que si puede.- después de decir eso se desvaneció de nuevo con rumbo a la ruta de ese portal.

El interior de ese portal era como si viajaran por un túnel de fuego, ahí dentro se encontraban los hermanos que no lograban divisar el fin de ese túnel.

Ahí apareció Noob.

-Cualquiera de ellos dos me servirá, ambos son muy poderosos.-

Noob se lanzo en contra de kleyd, se lanzo desde un extremo del túnel, sujeto a kleyd y desapareció por el otro extremo. Fue tan rápido que kuraitami apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como sucedía.

-¡Kleyd!-

Al parecer el portal habia llegado a su destino ya que otro rayo sujeto a kuraitami y lo lanzo fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 02**

* * *

Scorpion se hallaba en medio del bosque viviente, descansando de sus viajes, estaba ahí sentado frente a su tienda improvisada, tratando de descansar mas no dormir ya que nadie puede tener la guardia baja en el bosque, ya que el más mínima descuido significaba ser devorado por una árbol o por cualquier otra de las creaturas que ahí habitaban. Mientras descansaba recordaba el pasado, una pelea, en la cual, una vida se apago. La suya.

El recordaba la pelea que sostuvo hace mucho tiempo con el sub- zero original, esa pelea en el templo de los elementos en la búsqueda del medallón del mismo nombre, ahí el habia derrotado a los 4 dioses elementales que vigilaban el medallón.

Y ahí justo en el momento en que estaba entrando en la bóveda apareció ese ninja del clan lin- kuei, sub – zero era su nombre un ninja de vestimenta azul, un antifaz parecido al de scorpion pero con algo extraño que él no podía descubrir, habia algo extraño en sus brazos, pero no pudo detenerse a averiguarlo ya que sub- zero comenzó a atacarlo, comenzó como una pelea común, pero luego ese ninja demostró singulares habilidades, comenzó a arrojarle ráfagas de hielo, que congelaban al instante lo que sea con tan solo tocarlo, para scorpion esto no fue una desventaja aun así logro mantener pareja la batalla eso sí, una batalla difícil pero pareja después de una patada conectada por el ninja del shirai ryu, el ninja azul retrocedió, scorpion tenía ganada su pelea. Scorpion decidió acabar con todo tomo su arpón (kunai) y se dispuso a aniquilar al asesino del lin- kuei. Este imploro clemencia, scorpion no dudo en concederla, ya que él prefería evitar matar a sus enemigos. Cuando este guardo su kunai y se dispuso a ir al a bóveda sub – zero se levanto y lo congelo.

Logro ver atreves del hielo que lo cubría como él se acercaba para eliminarlo, sub zero se paro frente de él y lanzo un puñetazo…

-¡No!- dijo scorpion alterado, se habia quedado dormido, habia soñado ese terrible día, cada golpe lo recodaba, lo tenía presente pudo sentir como si él hubiese vuelto a ese momento.

-Ya deja de recordar.- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Nada cambiara ese día, en que ese maldito arruino mi vida y me condeno a ser lo que soy.- Mientras decía eso puso su mano derecha sobre su rostro, no como símbolo de desesperación sino más bien parecía demostrarse así mismo en lo que se habia transformado , deseaba poder quitarse su máscara y poder ver el rostro que alguna vez tuvo, el hombre que alguna vez fue Danzo hasashi. Pero no, él sabía lo que habia debajo de la máscara, se escondía ese espectro que era en realidad, su verdadera forma y gracias a la cual vago por la tierra muchos años hasta que obtuvo su venganza en un torneo conocido como mortal kombat.

Fue ahí donde el logro consumar la venganza por la que tanto se aferro a no desaparecer.

-Y ahora, que tuve la oportunidad de derrotar a blaze, para tomar su poder y revivir a mi clan y a mi familia, por el simple hecho del honor que es lo único que me queda, decidí no eliminar a sub-zero menor para quedar yo como el que habia derrotado a blaze.

Eso es algo que no lamento ni me arrepiento de haber hecho.

* * *

aqui termina el segundo episodio...

pondre el tercero muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Kleyd estaba muy desorientado, cuando despertó frente a él se encontraba un ser de forma humana vestido completamente de negro y sus ojos eran de color azul brillante como si en lugar de ojos tuviese dos lámparas celestes .

Kleyd se levanto tan pronto como sus pies le permitieron, noto que el lugar era de ambiente volcánico ya que habia fuego por todos lados, habia ríos de lava y ademas a los alrededores habia algo que hacía parecer esa visión una pesadilla, habia grupos de lo que parecían ser esqueletos rojos deambulando sin rumbo para luego caer en los ríos de lava.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el joven recién llegado a ese lugar.

-No deberías ponerte así de exigente chiquillo, esa impertinencia podría costarte la vida.- le respondió el sujeto de negro.

-Maldita sea dime donde estoy.- kleyd ya habia tomado la empuñadura de su kiba ryu.

-De acuerdo, estas en el netherrealm este es…-

-¿El qué?- interrumpió kleyd quien estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

-Ah ahora que veo tu eres un humano, esto es a lo que ustedes llaman infierno. Pero algo en ti me dice que no eres un humano 

al menos no un humano no común y corriente, dime quien eres extraño.

-Eso no te incumbe.-le respondió desafiadoramente kleyd.

-Mi nombre es Noob Saibot, soy el jefe del netherrealm, bueno futuro jefe.-

-Vaya un perdedor que quiere cosas grandes.- se burlo kleyd quien ya tenía en su mano derecha su kiba ryu.-

-Cualquiera es bueno para criticar ¿no es así?, ahora dime tu nombre.-

-Mi nombre es kleyd es todo lo que debes saber Noob. Y dime ¿cómo serás el nuevo jefe del netherealm?

-Tú me ayudaras kleyd y para que eso pase necesito que me digas lo que quiero saber.- los ojos de Noob se abrieron un poco más, como demostrando una especia de locura en su interior.

-Pues esa ambición seguirá siendo lo que es, por que yo no pienso ayudarte y mucho menos decirte más sobre mi.- kleyd sujetaba su espada en posición de pelea.

-Parece que no me lo dirás por voluntad propia, eso lo hace más divertido, para mí claro, ¡smoke!-

-Déjate de hablar y pelea.-kleyd ya iba corriendo en dirección hacia Noob, cuando una nube de humo que apareció de la nada lo sofoco.-

-Que… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo kleyd tosiendo mientras retrocedía para poder salir de esa nube de humo gris.

-No te confíes- le dijo una voz que parecía venir de esa nube, pero no era una voz común era una voz cibernética.

La nube se alejo de él y tomo lo que parece ser su verdadera forma. Era al parecer un humanoide su toros era transparente lo que dejaba ver humo en su interior y le daba la apariencia como si fuese un contenedor de humo. En la parte baja de su cuerpo llevaba lo que parecía unos pantalones negros con unos tirantes rojos que se sujetaban de sus tranparentes hombros y su cabeza parecía llevar una máscara de la cual una luz roja salía de los dos orificios oculares.

-Este es mi compañero smoke, es mi mejor aliado y el se encargara de hacerte hablar.

Kleyd estaba apenas recuperando el aliento.

-¿Y cómo lo hará?- pregunto kleyd sin perder la confianza en sí mismo.

-Hazlo smoke.-el cyborg se limito a asentir.

Smoke desapareció en una explosión de humo y apareció detrás de kleyd, este apenas pudo verlo pero era tarde para reaccionar, el ciber ninja puso sus manos en las sienes de kleyd y de ellas salió un humo que entro por la boca de kleyd y mientras eso pasaba kleyd hacia resistencia por separarse de él pero no fue posible.

-( En este momento smoke ha soltado sus nanobots en el sistema nervioso de kleyd, estos llegaran a su cerebro y buscaran toda su información, lo que necesito saber está ahí).

Todo duro apenas unos segundos, smoke soltó a kleyd y este cayó al suelo al parecer inconsciente.

-Aquí esta lo que buscabas Noob.- dijo el cyborg mientras regresaba con su compañero. Mientras smoke se acercaba Noob sintió como la energia de kleyd aumentaba a un ritmo sorprendente.-

-(Esto, se pone bueno al parecer algo ha pasado cuando smoke entro en la mente de ese chico, ya que su poder está aumentando)-

Cuando smoke estaba a unos pasos de Noob la espada de kleyd lo atravesó desde la espalda saliendo por el otro lado del cyborg.

-No te confíes.- le dijo kleyd con una voz distinta a la suya era una voz más grave como si otra persona hubiese tomado el control del cuerpo de kleyd.

Noob se sorprendió, pero no demostró sobresalto alguno de lo que le sucedió a su compañero.-

-Creo que debo agradecerte que hicieras eso, derribaste las barreras mentales que me detenían, pero hay algo más que debo de quitar.- kleyd o quien controlara a kleyd se quito la cubierta de su ojo derecho, cuando se lo quito dejo ver un ojo que no era humano, era de color negro con la pupila amarilla en forma de romboide.

-Ha, ha, ha por lo que veo ya no eres kleyd ¿o me equivoco?- Noob hizo la pregunta sin ningún tono de preocupación o sobresalto e ignorando a su compañero smoke que aun seguía clavado en la kiba ryu de kleyd.

-Así es, no soy kleyd, mi nombre es Dan, soy el demonio que estaba encerrado en el ojo derecho de kleyd y gracias a tu compañero estoy libre de nuevo. Por cierto ¿qué quieres que haga con él?- pregunto Dan que estaba moviendo la kiba ryu haciendo que smoke derramara un liquido gris que se podía considerar sangre.

-Lo que te plazca ya no me sirve.- dijo Noob mientras se daba la vuelta.

-De acuerdo lo destruiré.- Dan tomo su kiba ryu y con ella arrastro a smoke por el suelo para luego mandarlo a volar y finalmente se estrellara en una roca.

Smoke se puso de pie la herida en su pecho era grande, pero no era mortal para el cyborg.

-Sigues de pie eres más resistente de lo que pensé ahora es tu turno atácame.- Dan le hizo señas de que lo atacara humillando a smoke.

Este desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Otra vez ese truco?, que desperdicio de técnica.-murmuro Dan.

Y al mismo tiempo en que smoke apareció detrás de él, Dan se volteo para sujetar el brazo de smoke.

-Nunca utilices el mismo truco dos veces.- después de esas palabras Dan le fracturo el brazo a smoke, aunque no se lograba ver si el cyborg poseía huesos el crujido escuchado y como el brazo del cyborg quedo inutilizado hizo reír a Dan.

-Cada error te costara caro smoke ahora te queda solo un brazo piensa en tu siguiente movimiento, pero ahora es mi turno.-

Dan le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen a smoke este se inclino debido al dolor, Dan giro rápidamente y le conecto una patada en la máscara que cubría el rostro del cyborg, esta patada lo alejo unos cuanto metros, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo para poder tomar forma de humo y reaparecer.

-Bien ahora tu turno.- le dijo Dan.

Smoke disparo su puño, cuando este iba a media distancia las puntas de los dedos se abrieron disparando 5 misiles.

-Bien al menos eso es nuevo, pero para tu desgracia ¡ no es suficiente¡- grito dan mientras alzaba su kiba ryu y comenzaba a correr hacia los misiles.-

Con un movimiento de su kiba ryu destruyo 2 y con su mano desvió uno más, sin embargo uno logro darle.

Hubo una gran explosión, cuando el humo de disipo se vio la silueta de Dan con solo uno rasguños debido a la explosión.

-Ha, solo uno logro darme y esperaba algo mayor pero apenas lo sentí, ya me aburriste smoke este es el fin.- Dan desapareció y reapareció al lado de smoke.

-Toma, te devuelvo esto.- y le mostro en su mano uno de sus misiles el cual le arrojo a él.

¡Boom!

Después de la explosión y que el humo desapareciera Dan logro ver a Smoke que aun seguía de pie pero muy maltrecho, su máscara estaba cuarteada, de su cuerpo salían chispas que indicaban que estaba al borde de colapsarse.

-Y también esto te pertenece.- le lanzo el puño que smoke le habia disparado. Lo lanzo con tal fuerza que este se incrusto en el cuerpo de smoke, esto provoco que mas chipas salieran ademas de que el cyborg comenzó a tambalearse.

-Ya lo sabes no puedes ganarme ríndete y te aniquilare sin dolor.- advirtió Dan con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

Smoke desprendió un flash dejando ciego a Dan momentáneamente y así poder escapar. Cuando Dan recupero la vista smoke ya iba alejado hacia arriba habia tomado su forma de humo para poder escapar .

-Vaya cobarde, de acuerdo te aniquilare de una buena ves.-

Dan comenzó a girar su kiba ryu hasta que formo un tornado en el cual atrapo a smoke.

-Ahora encara a la muerte.- Dan salto y puso su espada junto con el tornado que habia echo sobre su cabeza para luego azotar a smoke contra el suelo en un golpe mortal y violento. El golpe dejo un cráter y dentro de él se hallaba el cuerpo descuartizado de smoke cuya parte baja de estaba destrozada su pierna derecha estaba totalmente destruida y de ella emanaba el liquido gris, su pierna izquierda ya no existía.

-Vaya al fin te apagaste.- aplasto la cabeza del cyborg ya sin vida y un poco de la sangre gris mancho su ropa.-

Después de esa pelea fue a buscar a Noob quien ya no estaba ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA , VENGO A PONER INFORMACION QUE SE SUPONE DEBI HABER PUESTO DESDE EL COMIENZO:**

**KIBA RYU ES LA ESPADA DE KLEYD ESTA ESPADA MIDE 2 METROS DE LARGO Y UNOS 30 CM. DE ANCHO.**

**KUSANAGI ES LA ESPADA DE KURAITAMI ES UNA ESPADA TIPO MEDIEVAL.**

**BUENO CREO QUE POR AHORA ESO BASTA**

**OK ME DESPIDO.**

* * *

-¡Ven aquí!- scorpion habia atravesado a un tarkata con su kunai y lo jalo hacia él. El tarkata quedo aturdido, escorpión le dio un golpe de gancho que lo levanto tres metros en el aire, scorpion salto y junto sus manos y estas se encendieron en fuego y así le dio un tremendo golpe al tarkata que bajo aun con más fuerza al suelo y cuando se estrello exploto en pedazos. Unos metros adelante kuraitami se encontraba peleando contra dos tarkatas.

-Rayos esto es más difícil de lo que pensé a pesar de su apariencia no son nada torpes, saben organizar sus ataques si ataco uno bloquea y el otro me ataca, las espadas que salen de sus brazos son un problema.- dijo kleyd un tanto agitado.

-Son una raza guerrera feroz, una de las más fuertes, después de los shokan así que recuérdalo bien no son fáciles de vencer.- le dijo scorpion

-¡Rayos!- un tarkata se abalanzo contra kuraitami, este logro derribar al joven, el tarkata desplego la espada de su antebrazo y de pronto una mancha de sangre cubrió la camisa de kuraitami, pero , no era su sangre era la sangre del tarkata que salía a borbotones de su pecho debido a que el kunai de scorpion lo atravesó.

-¡Ven aquí!- el tarkata iba de espaldas a toda velocidad jalado por scorpion, este saco su espada llamada mugay ryu, cuando el tarkata estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el ninja lo partió por la mitad la sangre bajo por la hoja de mugay ryu.

-Entiéndelo, si no vas con intención de matarlos, no les harás nada en este lugar así son las cosas, o matas o te matan a ti.- le 

dijo el ninja quien ya se hallaba peleando contra otros dos tarkatas.

-El debe tener razón, no sé por qué me salvo, pero estoy seguro de que no volverá a hacerlo y ademas ellos no son como los guerreros de la tierra, parece como si estos tarkatas en lo único que piensan es en pelear, cosa que yo no estoy haciendo, pero que comenzare a hacer.-

Kuraitami desenvaino a kusanagi que era su espada.

Dos tarkatas se dispusieron a atacar al joven guerrero. Pero no fueron directamente hacia él, un tarkata se tiro al piso boca arriba y el otro se acomodo en sus pies para luego ser impulsado hacia adelante.

-¿Qué demonios?- kuraitami coloco a kusanagi frente a él. El monstruo hizo contacto con kusanagi, kuraitami puso resistencia, se tiro de espaldas y con sus pies pateo al tarkata hacia arriba, se levanto enseguida y se preparo para atacar al tarkata que estaba cayendo.

-Ese ataque fue inesperado.-dijo kleyd que tenia a kusanagi en posición de ataque.

Este cayo son un brazo hacia adelante con la intención de que la navaja de su brazo se clavara en el pecho de kuraitami , este logro sujetar la navaja antes de que impactara en él para luego azotar al tarkata por el lado derecho hasta el suelo y para ultimo traspasarle la cabeza con el filo de kusanagi.

-Vaya ese fue un buen movimiento.- pero kuraitami no pudo festejar su victoria ya que el segundo tarkata llego muy cerca y la navaja le roso la mejilla , la cual no tardo en demostrar una pequeña línea de sangre que salía de una herida provocada por la navaja del tarkata.

-Estuvo cerca.- dijo kuraitami que se quito la sangre que bajaba por su mejilla izquierda.

El tarkata volvió a atacar una vez más, esta vez desplego las navajas de sus 2 brazos. Kuraitami puso a kusanagi enfrente de las navajas del monstruo guerrero, luego pateo el tronco del tarkata para darse espacio.

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto.- kuraitami se dio la media vuelta y espero a que el tarkata lo atacara.

-De acuerdo, ya que no atacas lo hare yo.- kuraitami se dio la media vuelta de nuevo y dio un corte en diagonal, pero la hoja de kusanagi se habia alargado más de lo normal, cerca de unos dos metros y con eso elimino al tarkata que quedaba.

-Fue sencillo.- dijo kuraitami con aire de victoria.

-¡Atrás de ti!- grito scorpion, pero kuraitami no volteo y fue golpeado por un rayo azul brillante para caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡El pergamino!- Grito una voz rugiente y monstruosa.

* * *

**DAN KING OF DARK**

**AQUI TERMINA EL CUARTO EPISODIO EL QUINTO ESTARA MAÑANA**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 05.

-Definitivamente ese humano kleyd me será útil para derrotar a shinnok-.

Pensaba Noob mientras miraba el palacio del jefe del netherealm shinnok que se encontraba en medio de un lago de lava. Desde el peñasco Noob esperaba a que kleyd llegara de pronto se desvaneció en su oscuridad porque un cadáver rojo salió volando hacia el sitio donde él se hallaba , luego de que el cadáver paso de largo y cayó al lago de lava, Noob reapareció para ver que kleyd ya lo habia localizado.

-Vaya, fuiste rápido no pensé que acabaras con smoke así de fácil, creo que te subestime kleyd eres muy poderoso, pero supongo que no estás satisfecho con pequeño reto como lo fue smoke ¿verdad?

-Cierto ahora sigues tu Noob, espero que seas más fuerte que ese tonto cyborg que no me sirvió ni para ejercitarme.-dijo kleyd quien le apuntaba a Noob con su kiba ryu.

-Ha ha, lo soy, pero aun no es tiempo de que nos enfrentemos, si quieres un reto, ese reto está ahí.- Noob apunto al palacio de shinnok.

-¿Quien habita ahí?-pregunto kleyd interesado.

-Ese es palacio del actual jefe del netherealm, shinnok el gobernante supremo de este mundo, por ahora.

-Y ¿quieres que lo derrote?-afirmo kleyd.

-Si.-le respondió Noob.

-Y tú ¿no puedes vencerlo?- pregunto con cierto tono de burla kleyd.

-Esto nos conviene a los dos, tú tienes el reto que tanto quieres y yo me deshago de mi mayor enemigo así que ¿aceptas o no?-Noob extendió su mano en señal de trato.

-De acuerdo, todo sea por pelear.- contesto el peleador ansioso de poder seguir matando.

-Pero toma en cuenta esto, la sala del trono de shinnok está en el ultimo nivel así que debes de derrotar a los que se encuentren en los otros tres niveles.- le dijo Noob que se iba a la dirección opuesta del palacio.

-Y ¿tu a dónde vas?- pregunto kleyd.

-Debo resolver unos asuntos antes de volver aquí.- Noob desapareció en un vapor negro.

-Sé lo que planeas, te hare creer que no lo sé para que lo demuestres y cuando creas que lo lograste todo te hare caer.- kleyd se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio de shinnok.

-¡Baraka!, se supone que tú estabas muerto.- era obvio que scorpion se hallaba un poco sorprendido ya que el mismo habia eliminado a Baraka en el armageddon en el momento en que subía la pirámide de argus.

-¿Como volviste?- pregunto scorpion que asumía su posición de pelea.

-¡Eso no te interesa!- grito la bestia mientras desplegaba las espadas de sus antebrazos.

Baraka comenzó a correr hacia scorpion, este se preparo para recibir el ataque. Baraka dio un corte horizontal scorpion se agacho y le dio una patada en los pies que lo hizo caer al suelo, este en una rápida reacción logro patear a scorpion mientras se hallaba tirado.

-No pienses que me derrotaras esta vez scorpion. Baraka se puso de pie de nuevo y comenzó su ataque. Antes de que lograra llegar al derribado scorpion este se levanto con una patada de helicóptero envuelta en fuego que le dio de lleno en la cara a Baraka, debido a la fuerza de esa patada Baraka fue disparado hacia atrás girando sin control, sin embargo dirigió sus brazos al suelo y con sus espadas dejo de girar y con una pirueta hacia atrás volvió a quedar de pie.

-Dime como volviste y como es que sabes del pergamino.- le grito el ninja.-

-No te desconcentres de la pelea.- le respondió el jefe tarkata que volvía a reiniciar su ataque.

Esta vez scorpion no retrocedió, desenfundo su espada mugai ryu y espero a que Baraka lo impactara, cuando este llego lanzo un corte por la derecha el cual scorpion bloqueo con su mugai ryu el segundo corte lo lanzo por la izquierda este scorpion lo esquivo moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo, luego le dio una hell fire kick, 

que es una patada hacia atrás con fuego en los pies, después de la pirueta scorpion rápidamente arrojo su kunai que dio en el blanco ya que impacto directo en el pecho de Baraka.

-¡Ven aquí!- grito scorpion que empezaba a jalar a Baraka hacia él.

Scorpion tomo a Baraka por el cuello.

Ahora dime, maldita cucaracha, ¿Cómo volviste? Y ¿Cómo sabes del pergamino?-

-Fue un grave error que me acercaras así scorpion.- dijo el monstruoso ser y luego de eso se escucho el sonido de una espada atravesando piel.

La sangre comenzó a caer…

En el netherealm kleyd se hallaba en la puerta del palacio de shinnok.

-Más vale que esta vez los enemigos sean fuertes, debo subir tres niveles de este palacio y mi mayor reto se encuentra en el cuarto nivel, Ha ha no puedo esperar a llegar.

Kleyd abrió la puerta de una patada.


	6. Chapter 6

**KAPITULO 6.**

**aki esta el kapitulo 6 disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Kleyd abrió la puerta de una patada y lo primero que vio fue el primer nivel vacio, era un estancia vacía y grande pero al fondo se hallaba un cofre.

-Esto me desespera, ¡no hay nadie aquí a quien matar!-

Kleyd clavo su kiba ryu en el suelo furiosamente.

-Pero supongo que debo seguir el juego.- kleyd volvió a colocar a kiba ryu en su espalda y camino hacia el cofre al abrirlo vio una especie de llave cuadrada.

-¿Eso es todo?, que patético.- cuando kleyd iba a tomar la llave el cofre se cerro , comenzó a temblar y del suelo se abrieron nueve compuertas de las que salieron nueve cofres mas.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-susurro el guerrero.

Los cofres comenzaron a girar alrededor suyo, luego comenzó a temblar.

-Vaya esto se pone interesante.-dijo kleyd sin perder la calma.

El suelo se abrió y uno de los cofres cayó al lago de lava que habia debajo del palacio.

-Muy bien al parecer debo resolver esto o los cofres no serán lo único que caerán a la lava, muy bien analiza, al parecer los cofres caen uno cada minuto, así que eso me da diez minutos para encontrar el que tenia la llave, pero creo que hay algo más que me acorta el tiempo, el lugar donde estoy parado también se está debilitando y eso me deja al parecer la mitad del tiempo así que 

me quedan apenas 5 minutos, bueno 4 un cofre mas acaba de caer.-

Kleyd comenzó a lanzar a kiba ryu para destruir los cofres que estaban a su alcance, los cuales estaban vacios.

-Mierda, el tiempo se me agota y aun no encuentro ese maldito cofre, solo me quedan aproximadamente 2 minutos, solo que…-

Kleyd vio que un cofre estaba cayendo.

-Ese debe ser o estoy muerto.- pensó kleyd quien no dudo en lanzarse para alcanzar el cofre la profundidad hasta el lago de lava era de unos 600 metros, el cabello de kleyd se movía hacia arriba debido a la velocidad que llevaba, ademas tomo una posición más aerodinámica para poder al cofre.

-Vamos ya casi llego no pienso quedar aquí.-

Estaba a solo unos metros de lograrlo, pero se empezaba a sentir el calor debido a la cercanía del lago de lava estando a cada momento más cerca hasta que lo tomo.

-Te tengo.- kleyd abrió el cofre y efectivamente ahí estaba la llave la tomo y dejo caer el cofre vacio. Pero no se percato de que estaba muy cerca de caer en ese lago ardiente.

-Muy bien ahora ayúdame kiba ryu.- kleyd saco a kiba ryu de su vaina, se acerco al enorme pilar de roca que mantenía al palacio sobre el lago de lava y ahí clavo a kiba ryu, siguió cayendo cada vez más lentamente hasta que por fin se detuvo. Kleyd subió y se puso de pie sobre kiba ryu.

-Esta parte del problema ya está resuelta, ahora la otra parte ¿Cómo rayos llego hasta arriba?, ademas no me queda mucho tiempo quizás un minuto o menos, no puedo pensarlo demasiado.-

Kleyd se quedo mirando hacia arriba por unos pocos segundos, luego encontró la solución.

-Estoy posición totalmente vertical, no puedo ir corriendo ya que puede que avance mucho pero aun así no llegare hasta arriba, a juzgar aun no desaparece el centro de la habitación ahí está la puerta logre ver la cerradura , bueno más vale que empiece.-

Kleyd bajo de su kiba ryu y solo se sujeto de la empuñadura para quedar bajo de ella, luego puso sus pies en el muro, dio un respiro profundo y en un segundo desapareció , se hallaba corriendo hacia arriba. Corría asombrosamente rápido.

-Hasta aquí puedo correr, ahora es tu turno kiba ryu.-

Kleyd apoyo a kiba ryu en el muro y usándola como garrocha, se impulso en la parte de camino que le faltaba para llegar.

-Vamos ya casi, maldita sea el tiempo se agota.-

El portal estaba a punto de caer pero kleyd milagrosamente logro llegar y colocar la llave para poder subir. Kleyd desapareció en la luz que surgió del portal. Y apareció en el siguiente nivel.

-Bien, ¿ahora que sigue?...

La sangre comenzó a correr, Baraka habia atacado a scorpion con la intención de atravesarle el pecho al ninja, pero la hoja se desvió y solo le provoco una herida en el brazo, y el que lo habia salvado fue kuraitami quien alargo la hoja de kusanagi y así logro mover la ruta de la espada de Baraka.

-Te devuelvo el favor scorpion- kuraitami volvió a caer inconsciente con una gran mancha de sangre en su espalda manchando su camisa blanca.

-No puedo creer que alguien me hubiese tenido que salvar, eso es humillante, maldita sea.- pensó scorpion.

-Tuviste suerte de que ese chico te salvara, no pensé que fueses tan débil.- se burlo Baraka malosamente.

-Cállate maldito adefesio, no soy débil, ¡te aniquilare! – Scorpion alejo a Baraka de una patada para evitar un error como el que ya habia cometido.-

-¿Enserio?, quiero ver eso ninja patético, peleare contigo pero dime ¿qué es ese pergamino?- pregunto Baraka.

Eso no te incumbe Baraka y ademas este ninja patético te derrotara de nuevo como te derroto en el armageddon.-

-¡No me salgas con bromas!-grito el monstruo.

Baraka puso sus espadas una sobre la otra, haciendo la de arriba hacia adelante disparo un rayo azul como el que disparo a kuraitami.

Scorpion simplemente lo esquivo.

-¿Que planeas con eso?, con esa mierda de ataque no me harás daño alguno.- scorpion desenvaino nuevamente a mugai ryu y se corrió con dirección a Baraka .

-Ese fue solo el calentamiento scorpion-. Baraka volvió a disparar pero esta vez fueron 10 rayos.

-Ese maldito, parece que en verdad busca derrotarme, si quiere el pergamino deberá pelear por el.-

Con su mugay ryu elimino los rayos que se dirigían de frente él, luego salto con su espada sobre su cabeza para dar un corte vertical, el cual Baraka no batallo en esquivar.-

-¡Te tengo!- grito el ninja.

Scorpion le conecto una patada en el pecho, seguida de una segunda patada pero esta vez con fuego y se la dio en el mentón Baraka se elevo girando hacia atrás, scorpion salto lo sujeto y lo giro hacia la derecha para estamparlo hacia un árbol viviente, el cual estallo al impactarse con el cuerpo de Baraka.

Baraka quedo tirado unos segundos, pero no tardo en ponerse en pie, su orgullo le impedía perder.

-No te confíes scorpion fue un descuido de mi parte.- Baraka desplego sus mortales espadas.

-Ven aquí y demuéstrame tu fuerza insecto.-

Baraka ataco, dio una estocada con su brazo derecho, pero se estrello contra los protectores de scorpion, luego este respondió 

con un golpe en la cara del jefe tarkata con las púas que tenían sus protectores de brazos, el ninja lo sujeto de los brazos y le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Baraka , siguió sujetándolo lo elevo con una pata en diagonal, que lo elevo en la misma dirección, scorpion aun acababa arrojo su kunai y atravesó a Baraka.

-¡Ven aquí!- grito scorpion.

Lo atrajo de nuevo y le dio una serie de golpes en el estomago. Baraka logro reaccionar y alejar a su atacante.

-¡Estoy harto!-Baraka volvió a atacar.

Esta vez scorpion esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Baraka, era evidentemente superior. En el último movimiento de Baraka scorpion sujeto el brazo derecho de este y de un rodillazo le rompió su espada.

-ahhg.- vocifero dolorosamente el tarkata.

-Aquí termina.- advirtió el ninja que sujetaba la espada de Baraka , lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto al suelo, cuando estaba tirado le clavo su propia espada en la garganta.

Baraka se retorció en el piso, pero volvió a levantarse debilitado y mareado, pero aun así intento volver a atacar.

-¿De nuevo?, está bien morirás aquí.-

El ataque de Baraka fue lento para scorpion fue fácil evadirlo y tomo el otro brazo de Baraka lo torció hacia su espalda y lo atravesó.

-Estas acabado.- menciono scorpion.

Tomo su kunai e hizo un corte horizontal en el medio de Baraka, la sangre siguió la trayectoria del corte, rápidamente clavo su kunai en el abdomen de Baraka. La sangre siguió haciendo presencia. Jalo ambas partes de del cuerpo de Baraka hacia lados contrarios para cortarlo por la mitad.

-¡Muere!-grito sanguinariamente scorpion.

Ambas mitades cayeron a pocos metros una de otra los pequeños lagos de sangre empezaron a formarse rápidamente.

Pero algo extraño paso, los restos de Baraka se desintegraron con el viento que soplaba.

-¿Qué rayos?- scorpion no hallaba explicacion a lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

**FIN KAPITULO 6**

**7 PROXIMAMENTE...**

**DAN KING OF DARK**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

AKI ESTA EL KAPITULO 7 DISKULPAS POR LA DEMORA PERO AKI ESTA DISFRTUTENLO...

* * *

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?-dijo kleyd que ya habia avanzado al segundo nivel del palacio.

La segunda planta del palacio era igual de grande que la anterior solo que en cada una de las 4 paredes habia un cristal de color distinto: rojo, azul, verde y negro.

De esos cristales surgieron unas criaturas encapuchados con el mismo color del cristal de donde salieron.

-Je, espero que estos tipos valgan la pena.- murmuro kleyd

El ser encapuchado de negro alzo sus manos y comenzó a formar una esfera negra.

-¿Que intenta?, no creo que decida atacarme de forma tan directa, a menos que… sea una distracción.-

Kleyd logro darse cuenta justo a tiempo, se movió y un rayo impacto en el sitio donde estaba parado anteriormente.

-Si no me hubiese movido, ese rayo me habría partido a la mitad.-

El rayo habia sido mandado por otro encapuchado pero era de color azul.

-Comienzo a creer, que este reto será más difícil que el anterior.-

Otro encapuchado de color verde desapareció y tomo a kleyd por el cuello.

-Ahg… que...ra…rayos.-

El ser encapuchado comenzó a drenar la vida de kleyd.

¡No…aquí no acabare!-kleyd logro tomar a kiba ryu y atravesar al encapuchado que le robaba su vida.

-Demonios, debo ser más cuidadoso, esto casi me cuesta perder.-

Kleyd se agacho tratando de recuperar el aliento, con una mano en el suelo respiraba profundamente.

-Bien, debo acabar con esto rápido.-

Kleyd se puso de pie, con kiba ryu en sus manos.

-Tres de ellos ya me atacaron, pero falta es el de rojo, lo atacare antes de que haga algún movimiento.-

Kleyd comenzó a correr para atacar al encapuchado de rojo, este no se movía tal vez aparentaba no ver a kleyd o esperaba algún momento para atacar. Kleyd estaba a punto de atacarlo pero un anillo de fuego se formo alrededor de kleyd.

-¿Qué?- kleyd logro ver de reojo ese anillo de fuego que comenzaba a cerrarse sobre él. Logro saltarlo justo a tiempo.

-Creo, que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero creo que descubrí algo, cada uno de los 4 realizan ataques de un tipo, rojo fuego, azul rayos, verde ese no estoy muy seguro pero creo que drena energía, y por último el de color negro ese lanza energía oscura. No me queda más opción debo aniquilarlos de uno en uno ya que si intento atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo creo que debería usar más poder y aun no es hora.-

El de rojo decidió atacar de nuevo, lanzándole proyectiles de fuego a kleyd. Este logro evadirlos todos pero en un instante, cuando alzo su espada para lanzarle una estocada a al que le 

arrojo la lluvia de fuego, pero una vez más un rayo lanzado por el encapuchado de azul se interpuso estallando frente a kleyd haciendo que este se arrojara hacia atrás para dar una voltereta y quedar a salvo del ataque.

-¡Mierda!, no me puedo acercar. Bueno lo intentare con otro o más bien que ellos intenten.-

Kleyd dejo de buscar pelea, solo se quedo parado en medio de la habitación en su pose de pelea y espero a que los encapuchados le atacasen. El siguiente que lo ataco fue el encapuchado de verde que uso el mismo método de antes, justo antes de que lograse sujetar a kleyd, este logro tomarlo del brazo hacérselo a un lado y clavarle a kiba ryu en el estomago. Luego lo levanto y lo azoto contra el suelo.

Kleyd saco su kiba ryu del cadáver del encapuchado.

-Ok, ¿cuál de ustedes imbéciles es el siguiente? –

Las creaturas no se movieron por unos segundos, pero reaccionaron ante la acción desafiadora de kleyd.

El encapuchado de negro lanzo una esfera oscura kleyd logro saltar sobre ella y tomo impulso con su pies para llegar hasta el misterioso encapuchado, fue con kiba ryu frente a él para lo para lograr atravesarlo por completo en medio de un torrente de sangre y huesos kleyd salió por la espalda del encapuchado de negro.

-Dos menos, ¿quién mas quiere ser descuartizado?-

El encapuchado de rojo decidió atacar nuevamente, pero kleyd no le prestó atención debido a que este ya habia decidido atacar al encapuchado de azul.

-Él es el más difícil, así que lo eliminare primero.- pensó kleyd mientras iba corriendo con dirección al encapuchado azul. Los rayos caían constantemente tratando de propinar un golpe certero, pero hasta ahora ninguno acertaba y kleyd seguía acercándose al que disparaba los rayos. Kleyd habia esquivado el ultimo rayo para poder al fin atacar al encapuchado de azul, pero de último minuto una gran llamarada surgió, kleyd logro verla, pero para que esta no le impactara tuvo que frenar su ataque para poder evadir la columna de fuego.

-Malditos, no me dejaran atacar al otro, siempre se protegen. Debe haber algún modo, piensa debe haber algún modo… creo que se me ocurrió algo.-

Kleyd decidió atacar de nuevo a al encapuchado azul, siguió su plan. El encapuchado de rojo lanzo tres esferas de fuego.

-¡Te tengo!-

Kleyd coloco su kiba ryu en la trayectoria de las esferas de fuego, las cuales quedaron forcejeando contra la hoja de la espada.

-Esta parte del plan ya esta… ahora comprobemos.-

Kleyd giro junto con su espada y le lanzo las esferas de fuego al encapuchado azul

-Si lo que creo es correcto no se moverá.-

Efectivamente no se movió y el ataque lo recibió por completo y quedo incinerado.

Tal parece que no reconocen ataques mandado entre ellos, solo los ataques hechos por sus enemigos. Fue algo complicado, pero ya aquí termino este nivel solo me falta el ultimo.-

El encapuchado de rojo no se rindió y siguió lanzando proyectiles a kleyd, este se deslizo por debajo de los proyectiles, rápidamente se puso de pie y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, kleyd dio un corte desde abajo y partió a la mitad a su adversario, entre una lluvia de sangre kleyd guardo a kiba ryu en su vaina.

-Bien, supongo que ahora avanzare al nivel siguiente.-

Kleyd paso por el medio de la habitación y los 4 cristales se iluminaron, disparando un rayo hacia el centro de la estancia que era donde kleyd se hallaba, el rayo parecía fulminante, pero kleyd habia logrado percatarse antes de que ese inmenso poder lo destruyera. Y con ayuda de su espada logro mantenerse sujetado del techo para evadir el disparo.

-Maldita sea, odio ese tipo de sorpresas… ¿Qué pasa?-

Kleyd cayó al piso dejando un enorme cráter parecía como si algo tremendamente pesado hubiese golpeado el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos paso?, ¿Por qué siento el cuerpo tan pesado?, ese rayo, no debió ser para atacarme, debió ser para aumentar la gravedad, mierda me emocione demasiado con la pelea que no 

me percate para que podían ser los cristales, está bien.- kleyd se puso de pie apoyándose en kiba ryu y muy apenas logrando caminar continuo.- al menos ya no hay enemigos…-

Kleyd no consiguió acabar su frase, ya que de los cristales comenzaban a salir los mismos encapuchados.

-Ja, sinceramente esperaba que esto pasara. Creo que ahora debo enfocarme en los cristales y no darles toda mi atención a ellos, ademas no estoy en muchas condiciones de pelear, no puedo moverme a plenitud. Si trato de luchar al menos como me encuentro ahora me derrotaran.-

El encapuchado de rojo avanzo desde su cristal rojo que se hallaba detrás de kleyd y se dispuso a acabar al joven guerrero creó una gran esfera de fuego y la lanzo.

Kleyd solo hizo lo que pudo tiro a kiba ryu en el piso y el pronto la siguió ya que era con lo que él se sostenía. El ataque que iba destinado para kleyd impacto de lleno en el cristal el cual se quebró en pedazos.

-Interesante.-kleyd sintió su cuerpo un poco más ligero.

-Vaya creo que tengo suerte, acabo de descubrir cómo solucionar mi problema, ja, fue una mera cuestión de suerte debo admitir, pero en fin debo acabar con esto ya me harte.-

Kleyd ya era capaz de ponerse en pie, pero al parecer solo podía caminar y levantar muy poco su espada.

-Solo puedo levantarla por encima de mi cadera, es bueno que kleyd sea fuerte esta espada pesa mucho a pesar de que yo sea un demonio sería muy difícil que pudiese levantarla .-

Kleyd camino hacia el cristal que le quedaba más próximo , el negro.

Creo que los cristales solo pueden ser destruidos por el ser que salió de ese mismo cristal, así que si este es negro solo el que es de color negro puede destruirlo.-

Pero no fue como kleyd quiso ya que el que lo ataco fue el encapuchado de rojo.

-Mierda, si no me ataca quien espero no funcionara, pero debo evitar que me derrote, debo hacer un esfuerzo para evitar ese ataque.-

Kleyd hizo un gran esfuerzo y logro alzar a kiba ryu por encima de su cabeza, para dejarla caer y así destruir los ataques de fuego.

Estuvo bien, lo logre, pero necesito que ese maldito de negro me ataque para destruir este cristal.

Y como sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas el encapuchado de negro comenzó a formar una esfera de energia oscura, muy grande y luego la dividió en dos, termino lanzándolas.

-Al fin, ahora debo destruir este cristal.-

Kleyd volvió a poner a kiba ryu frente a él, espero a que las esferas impactaran en kiba ryu.

-No podre oponer mucha resistencia, así que debo hacer un movimiento rápido.-

Apenas los ataques tocaron la hoja de la espada, kleyd giro rápidamente para impactar esos ataques contra el cristal negro.

¡Crash!

El cristal se rompió en pequeños fragmentos que cayeron en el suelo, el agujero que dejo la explosión aun humeaba.

Kleyd sintió como poco a poco iba recuperando su habilidad habitual.

-Ja, ya está a la mitad ya puedo moverme mucho mejor, un cristal mas y podre pelear a mi plenitud, aun me cuesta un poco mover a kiba ryu, no puedo realizar combos con la espada. Puedo levantar a mi antojo mi espada y eso es una ventaja para lo que pretendo hacer, el siguiente cristal es el azul.-

-¡Muy bien imbécil atácame!-

Respondiendo a la provocación de kleyd, el encapuchado de azul alzo sus manos las cuales comenzaron a brillar haciendo saber que el rayo estaba próximo a caer.

-Espero que esto funcione, si no moriré electrocutado.-

Kleyd levanto en forma vertical a kiba ryu, al parecer dándole el uso de para rayos, con la mano izquierda sujetaba a kiba ryu y puso su mano derecha en dirección al cristal azul.

El rayo cayó en kiba ryu, la descarga siguió la trayectoria de la espada, instantáneamente salió por la mano derecha de kleyd 

para caer en el cristal azul. El cristal cayó rompiéndose en fragmentos.

-Bien, aun queda uno, pero ya no importa, puedo moverme a mi total libertad, ahora acabare con esto.-

Kleyd corrió hacia donde estaba el encapuchado de negro este comenzó a arrojarle ondas de energia oscura pero kleyd las salto todas por completo y bajo clavándole a kiba ryu en la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la túnica. Saco su espada del cadáver y prosiguió.

Kleyd arrojo su espada girando a modo de sierra voladora que partió en dos al encapuchado de rojo, la espada se clavo en el suelo, kleyd corrió se apoyo en ella y con ese impulso pateo al encapuchado de azul, se mantuvo con él, le apuñalo con kiba ryu y termino zafándose para dar una pirueta en el aire y caer de pie, por otro lado era obvio que el encapuchado no volvería a levantarse.

-Solo me falta el cristal verde y ese idiota de verte también.-

El encapuchado se lanzo a atacar a kleyd.

-Que estúpido me ataca directo.-

Kleyd sujeto el brazo del último ser que quedaba y se lo arranco de un tirón la sangre salía a chorros del lugar donde antes estaba el brazo, kleyd le dio un golpe con su propio brazo y después le dio una patada en el mentón que lo levanto uno metros arriba, cuando iba bajando kleyd lanzo a kiba ryu para 

que se llevara de encuentro al encapuchado, este se estrello contra el cristal del mismo color, era el ultimo que quedaba, el cristal se volvió pedazos como los otros anteriormente.

Kleyd fue, saco a kiba ryu de ese cadáver, volteo y vio que el portal del suelo se habia abierto hacia el tercer y último nivel para llegar con shinnok.

-Prosigamos-dijo tranquilamente kleyd.

* * *

**FIN KAPITULO 7..**

**8 PROXIMAMENTE...**

**DAN KING OF DARK**


	8. Chapter 8

**KAPITULO 8**

* * *

Kuraitami despertó. Se sentía un poco mareado debido a la pérdida de sangre, al despertar vio que la herida estaba tratada y vendada, a unos metros estaba scorpion revisando un pergamino muy detenidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto débilmente kuraitami, pero scorpion logro escuchar y guardo rápidamente el pergamino, se levanto y camino al lugar donde estaba el herido. –No es nada.- respondió el ninja fríamente.

-No entiendo porque el secreto, yo no diré nada.- dijo kuraitami mientras se tocaba la espalda debido al leve dolor que sentía.

-No deberías moverte muchacho o la herida se abrirá, ademas perdiste mucha sangre deberías de dedicarte a descansar.-scorpion comenzó a guardar sus cosas, se levanto y parecía que se marchaba.

-¿Te vas?-dijo kuraitami mientras veía al ninja alejarse.

-Si eso hago me marcho.- respondió scorpion.

-Ya estás bien, te cure la herida que tenias, te devolví el favor que me hiciste al salvarme del ataque de Baraka ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no te fuiste desde antes?- cuestiono kuraitami.

-Estabas inconsciente, estabas a merced de cualquiera que te encontrara en ese estado, así que era mi deber estar aquí hasta 

que fuese capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, ahora me marcho debo seguir con lo mío.-

-Espera, necesito que alguien me ayude, yo no sé nada sobre este lugar y tu pareces conocerlo bastante bien necesito encontrar a mi hermano.- dijo kuraitami mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar yo?, no te conozco, no hallo motivos por los cuales ayudarte, hazlo tu solo, si tu hermano es tan importante encuéntralo por tu cuenta.-

Kuraitami bajo la cabeza.

-Por favor, debo hallarlo, el es mi única familia.- la última palabra que kuraitami dijo llego a scorpion como de golpe, a su mente llegaron recuerdos, recuerdos de los cuales creyó haberse olvidado.

-familia.- murmuro scorpion.

¿Que la paso a tu hermano?- pregunto el ninja sin darse la media vuelta solo volteo sobre su hombro para ver al joven detrás de él.

-Cuando veníamos en el portal, alguien se lo llevo.- respondió kuraitami.

-¿Quien?- pregunto scorpion.

-No lo sé fue muy rápido, no logre ver muy bien quién era, solo alcance a distinguir que estaba vestido completamente de negro.-

-Debe ser Noob.- dijo rápidamente scorpion.

-¿Quién?-pregunto kuraitami.-

Scorpion se dio la media vuelta y regreso, dejo caer su mochila y se sentó unos metros enfrente de kuraitami.

-Su nombre es Noob Saibot, es un habitante del netherealm.-

-¿Del que?- pregunto con duda kuraitami.

-Es el infierno por así decirlo, el habita ahí es el único que se opone al jefe del inframundo shinnok, no porque sea bueno si no porque él desea derrocarlo y así poder ser él quien domine el netherealm. Es un rival muy peligroso ya me he enfrentado con él antes.-

-¿Como lo conoces tanto?- pregunto kuraitami con curiosidad.

-Yo sé quien era antes de que fuese conocido como Noob.- respondió scorpion.

-¿Quién era?- volvió a preguntar kuraitami.

-Era un viejo rival mío, cada quien le puso fin a la vida del otro.-

-Espera, ¿entonces tu estas muerto?-pregunto incrédulamente el joven.

-Sí, yo no soy un humano, soy un espectro del netherealm.-

-No me quieras tomar el pelo, los muertos no pueden revivir, no es posible.-

-No seas ingenuo, piensa, viajaste por un portal, peleaste contra monstruos desconocidos, estas en medio de un bosque en donde los arboles pueden asesinarte en el más mínimo descuido ¿y aun así crees que hay cosas imposibles?-

Kuraitami abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo de su boca no salían palabras, su mente no pudo generar nada con lo cual contra decir esa repuesta de scorpion, sabía que el ninja decía la verdad.

-Tienes razón, lo siento creo que me precipite.-

¿Y cómo es que tú y tu hermano llegaron aquí?- pregunto scorpion.

-Pues, después de que derrotamos a Yamata no Orochi, cuando se desintegro un extraño portal se abrió kleyd se acerco y un rayo nos llevo a él y a mi hacia adentro luego mientras viajábamos ese sujeto llamado Noob apareció y lo secuestro.-

-Yamata no Orochi… el es un Elder God ¿tú y tú hermano lo derrotaron?- dijo scorpion algo sorprendido.

Si, es esa era nuestra misión como guerreros, derrotar a quien amenazara a nuestro mundo, y dime por favor ¿Qué es un Elder God?-

-Los Elder God son los que crearon los tres reinos, solo ellos son los auténticos dueños de todas las dimensiones y realidades. Y si es verdad lo que dices el rumor de que Orochi se habia encaminado a conquistar el earthrealm era verdadero, así que su mundo está en deuda contigo y tu hermano, pero los Elder God no pueden morir al menos que sean eliminados por otro Elder God ya que si no es así solo su cuerpo físico es destruido, pero después se regeneraran sus energías en el lugar de los Elder God, pero sin ningún recuerdo de lo que hayan hecho después de que murieron prácticamente renacen. Y si tu hermano fue secuestrado por Noob estoy 100 seguro de que se encuentra en el netherealm.-

-¿Y cómo puedo llegar ahí?- pregunto kuraitami con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

-Con los portales, estos son la forma de transporte entre los reinos, pero no sé donde se encuentre uno hacia el netherealm. Tal vez haya uno, pero no puedo asegurarte que aun este abierto.-

-¿Donde?, ¿es el lugar donde tú vas verdad?-

-Si.- respondió secamente el ninja.

-¿Y que es ese lugar?-pregunto kuraitami

-Creo que puedo confiar en ti guerrero, pero primero dime tu nombre.-

-Mi nombre es kuraitami y el nombre de mi hermano es kleyd.- contesto kuraitami.

-Muy bien, te diré que ese lugar, pero te advierto si me traicionas y le dices esto a alguien más yo mismo te matare ¿entendiste?-

-Si… entendido.- dijo kleyd con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.-

Este pergamino, es un mapa hacia el templo de los elementos, ahí se encuentra un artefacto, que pienso usar para cumplir mi destino.-

-¿Qué artefacto es?-

-Es el medallón del tigre, puede quitarle los poderes a un Elder God y dárselos al que posea el medallón, este fue creado por los dioses como último recurso en caso de una emergencia, per ya 

que no lo necesitaron fue guardado en el templo de los elementos en las montañas de china.-

-¿Y es ahí donde está el portal?-

-Sí, porque ahí fue donde Quan Chi abrió el portal para que fuésemos después de la misión.

-¿Qué misión?- pregunto kuraitami.

Era en búsqueda de otro medallón, el medallón de los elementos, Quan Chi contrato a varios ninjas de distintos clanes para el encargo, de todos ellos solo un ninja llamado sub-zero del clan

Lin-kuei clan rival de mi clan el shirai ryu y yo llegamos a nuestro destino la bóveda del medallón ahí tuvimos una gran pelea donde yo perdí, el me elimino. Después de eso descendí al netherealm ahí fui convertido en un espectro. Después de 10 años obtuve mi venganza matándolo en un torneo llamado mortal kombat, ahora fue el quien descendió al netherealm y se convirtió en lo que es ahora Noob Saibot.-

-Oye pero si ya obtuviste tu venganza ¿para qué quieres el medallón?-

-Porque aun me queda eliminar a su hermano que lleva el mismo nombre, pero lo más importante revivir a mi clan y a mi familia, para recuperar lo que perdí.-

-Vaya scorpion ha sufrido mucho y debo decir que si sus métodos no son lo correctos pero creo que merece tener a su familia de nuevo- pensaba kuraitami mientras scorpion hablaba.

-¿Y por que necesitas el medallón?- cuestiono kuraitami.

-Porque en el armageddon, sub zero menor consiguió el poder de un dios al derrotar a blaze, necesito el medallón para conseguir los poderes de un Elder God y así enfrentarme por última vez a mi enemigo y revivir a mi familia. Y ya conozco el camino hacia el templo, pero tome el mapa para que nadie lo encuentre y me siga, en este lugar los peleadores son muy fuertes, como el que acabo de derrotar. Aun no sé como revivió pero si alguien más sabe de esto será una verdadera batalla.-

-Gracias por la información scorpion.- otra voz interrumpió

-¡Quan chi!- frito el ninja furioso.

-Quan chi habia aparecido de un portal detrás de ellos y habia escuchado toda la conversación.-

-¿Como llegaste aquí?- pregunto el ninja intrigado. Scorpion volteo rápidamente a ver a kuraitami.

-No, el muchacho no me ayudo, pero Baraka si.- respondió el hechicero.

-¡Tú le reviviste!, lo sabía ya que el único que puede levantar a los muertos es Onaga, pero él fue asesinado en el armageddon.

-Si yo lo resucite y use su rastro cuando lo eliminaste, eso me ayudo a localizarte, ¿sabes?, tenía planeado robarte el mapa, pero ya que es el mismo templo no lo necesito, así que quédatelo. Ademas creo que daré el aviso a otros peleadores tal vez ellos quieran ayudar.- dijo sarcásticamente Quan chi.

-¡No!, no saldrás vivo de aquí.- scorpion se levanto y corrió hacia Quan chi, le lanzo un golpe derecho que este bloqueo con su 

brazo, pero scorpion le conecto un rodillazo en el estomago este se agacho para recuperar el aire, scorpion le dio puñetazo que lo enderezo de nuevo, pero esta vez Quan chi reacciono y le lanzo un proyectil de calavera que arrojo a scorpion varios metros de distancia.

-Ja, aun no es tiempo de que luchemos ninja espera que en la puerta del templo ahí si pelearemos.-

Quan chi volvió a abrir el portal de donde habia salido.

-¡Maldita sea! no te vas a escapar.- scorpion lanzo su kunai para atrapar a Quan chi pero este logro entrar al portal antes de que el kunai diera en él y el arma impacto en el tronco de un árbol.-

-¡¡Mierda!!- scorpion golpeo el suelo con furia ya que Quan chi habia escapado.-

-No puedes dejar que se escape debemos seguirlo- dijo kuraitami quien se estaba poniendo de pie.-

-No, el templo está muy lejos le tomara tres días llegar hasta ahí y tú no puedes andar en la condición que te encuentras, pero nos iremos mañana amaneciendo.-

-Está bien.- kuraitami cayo dormido de inmediato aun se hallaba cansado.

-Tu kuraitami, algo me dice que tú y tu hermano son especiales. Ese extraño símbolo en tu pecho que halle cuando curaba tu herida me dice que eres más que un humano. penso scorpion que se quedo despierto hasta el dia siguiente.

* * *

**KOMO VEN SE REVELAN ALGUNOS OBJETIVOS DEL DESTINO DEL NINJA, UN MISTERIO SURGE ENTRE LOS HERMANOS...**

**Y SE AGREGARAN MAS A LA BUSKEDA DEL MEDALLON...**

**EL KAP 9 YA VIENE...**

**DAN KING OF DARK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AKI LES TENGO EL KAP 9 DISFRUTENLO y LES AVISO K PUSE UN ENKUESTA EN LA PAG DE MI PERFIL. ESPERO K PASEN A VOTAR**

**BUENO NO LES KITO TIEMPO DISFRUTEN ESTE KAPITULO...**

* * *

Sin perder el tiempo Kleyd entro en la siguiente habitación, la cual era distinta a las otras dos, era de un ambiente de calabozo, las paredes de bloque de piedra, grilletes, y esqueletos, cráneos y huesos por todos lados.

-Ja, al menos aquí la decoración es diferente, pero aun no veo cual será mi prueba.-

Un enorme demonio apareció de la nada rugiendo amenazadoramente y agitando sus garras en el aire. Kleyd saco rápidamente a kiba ryu como acción de reflejo.

-Algo me dice que él es mi prueba.- dijo kleyd en forma un tanto sarcástica.

-Bien, ya que no me queda otro modo lo acabare.-

El portal para subir al nivel de shinnok se tapo con una placa de metal.

-Creo que no me iré de aquí hasta que le gane. Pero será rápido.-

Kleyd se acerco caminando hasta quedar frente a su rival.

-¿Qué esperas?, atácame.-

El demonio parecía haber obedecido la orden de kleyd pues de inmediato dejo caer su enorme garra derecha sobre kleyd.

Antes de que lo impactara, se hizo tranquila mente a un lado y la garra cayos haciendo un gran estruendo en toda la habitación. Kleyd se puso de pie en el brazo de la enorme bestia y corrió encima de el hasta llegar a la garganta.

-¡Muérete de una vez!-grito kleyd mientras clavaba a kiba ryu en la garganta del demonio.

La sangre salió regada por la habitación y el demonio cayó al suelo con gran ruido.

Kleyd saco su espada y fue hacia el portal, pero escucho de nuevo el rugido de su rival.

-Esto es ridículo.- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para ver a ese demonio levantarse del suelo. La herida que se supone le habia matado se estaba cerrando y la sangre estaba dejando de salir. El demonio volvió a rugir como diciendo que no se detendría ante nada.

-Maldita sea, como si no pudiese morirse y ya.-

El demonio volvió a atacar lanzo su enorme puño contra kleyd este dio un salto hacia atrás y logro esquivar, pero el ataque no se detuvo ahí, el monstruo lanzo un segundo puñetazo.

-Buen movimiento, pero no basta.-

Kleyd desenvaino rápidamente a kiba ryu y le corto la mano al demonio atacante. La enorme mano cayó cercenada en el suelo del calabozo.

La mano que habia sido cortada se desintegro haciéndose polvo y ese polvo volvió al brazo del demonio y se formo de nuevo su brazo .

-En verdad esto es ridículo, si es inmortal porque rayos lo pondrán aquí debía haber estado desde el comienzo, si no hallo la solución tendré que usar…-

Kleyd abrió los ojos a manera de descubrimiento.

-Creo que ya no me detengo a analizar bien las cosas, estoy dejándome llevar por la pelea y ya no uso la mente para descifrar las cosas, ya no tendré que usar mis técnicas, aun, ja ja, es hora de que llegue con shinnok.-

Kleyd guardo a kiba ryu en su vaina, que estaba en su espalda. Y se quedo quieto sin moverse.

-Aquí estoy atácame.-

El demonio lanzo sus garras en contra de kleyd. Estas al momento de que se supone debería atravesar a kleyd desaparecieron. Solo se escucho un rugido que se iba apagando más y más.

-Ha, ha, definitivamente solo era una ilusión, si fuese verdadero deberían haberlo puesto desde el comienzo para que nadie llegara. La verdad esta ultima defensa fue hecha con mucha confianza como si creyeran que nadie pasara de las primeras defensas fue un error. Yo lo logre es tu fin shinnok.-

La tapa de metal que cubría el portal de paso desapareció y la luz de ascenso comenzó a brillar.

-Shinnok, prepárate para irte al otro mundo.-

Kleyd entro en el portal y llego al último nivel, solo frente a él se hallaba la puerta de la entrada, era una puerta grande con calaveras talladas en ella, echa de plata por lo que parecía.

-Vaya gusto del sujeto. Pero en fin, morirá eso es todo.-

Kleyd abrió la puerta con un impacto de kiba ryu y esta se desprendió de la pared que la sujetaba.

-¿Quién eres tú y como osas entrar a mi palacio?-dijo el hombre que se habia levantado de un trono.

-¿Tú eres shinnok?- pregunto kleyd.

-Sí, ¿para qué lo quieres saber?- dijo el hombre que bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al trono.

Kleyd observo a su rival, estaba vestido de un traje de cuerpo completo rojo, cubierto por un saco azul celeste con bordes dorados, un cinturón dorado con una piedra roja como hebilla y botas de combate negras.

Shinnok examinaba al joven que habia entrado violentamente a su palacio. Era un joven alto, de cabello castaño largo, unos cuantos mechones caían hacia su cara pero no tapaban sus ojos, unos ojos únicos, uno del mismo color de su cabello, pero el ojo derecho, ese ojo era distinto la parte que debería ser blanca, era color negro, el iris era amarillo y la pupila tenia forma de romboide. Llevaba una camisa ancha negra con los bordes rojos. Unos pantalones negros y una enorme espada en su espalda.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí extraño?- pregunto shinnok que ya estaba frente a kleyd unos metro adelante.

-Vine aquí a eliminarte.- kleyd apuntaba a shinnok con kiba ryu.

-Ha, ha, eres bastante fuerte, lo digo porque pasaste todas las defensas hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie llegaba hasta mi y los 

pocos que lo lograban perecían al enfrentarme y tu no serás la excepción.- dijo amenazadoramente shinnok.

-Yo no soy como los demás que has derrotado, yo soy superior a ti y aquí termina tu mandato sobre el netherealm.-

-Ja, así que eso es lo que quieres, quitarme mi reinado.- se burlo el jefe del netherealm.

-No, tu reino me importa en lo más mínimo, solo vengo aquí por un encargo, el obtiene el poder y yo me divierto peleando.- contesto kleyd.

-¿Quien te envió?-

-Discutamos eso mientras peleamos, ¡me aburre tanta charla!-

Kleyd desenvaino a kiba ryu y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Sé que tú no eres de tomar a la ligera shinnok, así que desde el comienzo iré con todo.- kleyd desapareció de repente.

-Debo decir que eres bastante rápido, esos movimientos, casi parece que te teletransportas. Pero, eso no te será suficiente. Murmuro shinnok.

En un instante un pentagrama se formo en el suelo y de ese pentagrama surgió una mano gigante esquelética que impidió que kiba ryu golpeara a shinnok.

-Vaya, interesante poder el tuyo shinnok tu rapidez de reacción me sorprende.- exclamo kleyd un tanto sorprendido.

La gigantesca mano empujo la espada junto con su dueño hacia atrás y desapareció.

-Esta pelea será interesante, ja, no pensé que me fuese a entretener tanto esta pelea será genial.- concluyo kleyd.

-Soy un Elder God, no podrás derrotarme mejor ríndete y te evitare la pena de morir.- le dijo shinnok.

-No, ya no lo eres, no me tragare ese alarde, yo se que te quitaron tu puesto de Elder God, solo tienes su poder, pero no eres inmortal así que si puedo matarte.- kleyd volvió a tomar su pose de pelea.

-Mmm… así que lo sabes, está bien si ya no soy un Elder God, pero mi poder es igual al de uno, si quieres matarme tendrás que superar mi poder.- shinnok se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues… lo hare.- dijo kleyd, el cual se hallaba corriendo hacia shinnok.

-¿De nuevo me atacas de esa forma?, bueno seré más directo en mi siguiente movimiento.-

-Aparecieron otros 2 pentagramas en el suelo y de ellos un par de manos de esqueleto sujetaron a kleyd y kiba ryu cayó al suelo.

-Para que me presumieras que me derrotarías, me imaginaba que serias más listo que esto extraño, ya caíste en mi uno de mis ataques, en verdad llegue a pensar que si serias mas difícil, pero solo eras un hablador, un hablador que morirá ahora.-

Kleyd no respondió, solo mantenía su cabeza baja.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Enserio crees que solo soy un hablador, yo fui el que pensó que eras más listo shinnok, no pensé que te fueses a confiar tanto.- dijo kleyd aun con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto shinnok con una gran expresión de sorpresa en su cara de duda.

En unos segundos empezó a aumentar su energia, se lograba sentir una especie de viento generado por el aumento de poder. Kleyd destruyo una parte de las manos que apresaban su brazo derecho, sujeto a shinnok.

-Yo no soy un hablador, vine aquí a matarte y eso es lo que hare.-

Kleyd le dio un gran cabezazo a shinnok, fue muy fuerte, shinnok salió hacia atrás, sus pies arrastraban con el piso levantando polvo.

-¡Rayos!, no pensé que el pudiese romper las manos infernales, en verdad es alguien de cuidado.- shinnok se quitaba la sangre que salía de su frente, el golpe habia sido bastante fuerte.

Kleyd destruyo por completo las manos infernales que lo detenían.

-Como te dije shinnok, yo no soy un hablador, ahora pelea enserio o te acabare rápido.- kleyd apuntaba a shinnok con su espada.

De las manos de shinnok se formo un bastón, de color negro y en la parte de arriba una navaja en forma de luna creciente y una esfera dorada flotando en el centro de esa luna.

-Si lo que quieres es pelear en serio, que así sea.- dijo shinnok.

-Je, al fin comenzaras, genial.- dijo kleyd emocionado, de que al parecer la pelea de verdad iba a comenzar.

Shinnok lanzo un movimiento horizontal con su bastón y una onda de energia purpura surgió de ese movimiento, luego lanzo un movimiento vertical y otra onda de energia surgió, alcanzando rápidamente a la otra formando una cruz que se dirigía hacia kleyd.

-Vaya, puedo ver que decías la verdad cuando hablabas de pelear enserio shinnok, esta pelea será de mi agrado.- dijo kleyd muy satisfecho.

Kleyd coloco a kiba ryu frente suyo para detener ese ataque. La cruz impacto de lleno contra kiba ryu.

-Kggg…este ataque es más poderoso de lo que pensé, no puedo moverme si me muevo en lo más mínimo me llevara, debí evadirlo nadamas, creo que estoy en apuros.- murmuro kleyd mientras forcejeaba por no ceder.

-El orgullo precede a la derrota.- shinnok clavo la luna de su bastón en el suelo y una ráfaga salió de ella a toda velocidad.

-mierda.- dijo kleyd en un susurro apenas oíble.

-¡Boom!-esa ráfaga se cruzo con las otras 2 detonando en una gran explosión, que arrojo a kleyd por los aires e hizo que atravesara la pared y comenzó a caer desde lo alto hacia el lago ardiente.

Kleyd despertó quedo privado de sentido por unos segundos, despertó al sentir el aire caliente del netherealm.

-Mierda, no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado, pero no me preocupo nunca dije que esta pelea fuese a ser sencilla, voy a matarlo, eso es lo que hare.

Kleyd golpeo el soporte de roca y provoco un derrumbe, las rocas comenzaron a caer. Kleyd saltaba sobre ellas subiendo más y más. Salto al menos unas 5 piedras y rebaso en nivel del techo, kleyd alzo a kiba ryu para asestar un golpe.

-Ahhhhhhh.- grito kleyd mientras descendía con gran fuerza, el techo no fue impedimento para el avance de kleyd, ya que cuando el espadazo golpeo el techo, este de desintegro. Shinnok volteo de repente al ver que kleyd regresar con un tremendo ataque.

-¡Regreso!- exclamo shinnok mientras ponía su bastón para detener el ataque.

¡Clank!, las dos armas chocaron sacando chispas y sacudiendo el lugar.

-Ja, no me vas a derrotar shinnok, tú morirás hoy y yo seré tu verdugo.-

-¡No!, tu no me ganaras, no puedo ser derrotado y menos por ti.-

-Por lo que veo, el miedo ya se apodero de ti shinnok.- dijo kleyd sonriendo.

Kleyd pateo a shinnok en el estomago. Y se alejo unos pasos más.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿te estás burlando de mi?, ¿Por qué no me eliminaste cuando me tuviste cerca?- shinnok se hallaba furioso

-Porque, esta pelea está a punto de acabar y quiero divertirme un poco más, atácame, vamos.- dijo kleyd.

-Maldito.- shinnok se levanto y corrió hacia kleyd.-

Shinnok lanzo un ataque desde arriba alzando su bastón para dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de kleyd.-

Este choco con kiba ryu, al instante de que choco el bastón, shinnok se giro para golpear a kleyd con la parte de abajo su bastón.

-Bien, buen golpe.- kleyd se toco la mejilla izquierda donde habia recibido el golpe, luego escupió un poco de sangre. Kleyd lanzo su espada por la izquierda shinnok uso su bastón para detenerlo, kleyd le conecto un puñetazo en el mentón, el cual shinnok recibió de lleno. Luego se giro hacia el lado contrario al nivel del suelo para cortarle los pies, pero shinnok salto hacia adelante arriba de kleyd y desde arriba le lanzo un golpe con la luna de su bastón, kleyd puso la parte plana de kiba ryu para bloquear ese golpe , cuando el bastón golpeo la espada kleyd sujeto el bastón y en una voltereta hacia atrás le arrebato el arma a shinnok. Kleyd se giro y antes de que shinnok lograra caer de pie, kleyd le hizo una herida en el pecho al ex dios.

-aagh.- shinnok perdió todo balance y cayó al suelo. Kleyd comenzó a hacer girar el bastón y lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo para golpear a shinnok, este se movió oportunamente y evadió el ataque se puso rápidamente de pie y de un movimiento hacia a atrás esquivo un ataque de kiba ryu, se gacho de nuevo para evitar ser atravesado por su propio bastón.

-¿Que pasa shinnok?, te ves cansado, creo que la edad ya te afecta ja.- se burlo kleyd quien seguía atacando ferozmente. Kleyd lanzo un ataque con ambas armas, el cual shinnok no batallo en detener, pero tuvo que usar sus brazos para detenerlo, cuando se vio así, kleyd le dio una fuerte patada hacia arriba elevando a shinnok quien comenzó a caer hacia atrás, shinnok apoyo sus manos en el suelo para poder caer de pie y cuando volvía a levantarse, vio como la luna de su bastón se acercaba a su pecho. Pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron recorriendo el bastón y cayendo de una en una.

-Aquí terminas shinnok, encara a la muerte.-

-No…- murmuro shinnok.

-Kiba ryu… inicio… ataque del dragón.- exclamo kleyd mientras desenvainaba a kiba ryu.

Kleyd lanzo a shinnok que aun seguía con su bastón atravesado en su pecho. Le dio una gran estocada que lo mando hacia arriba rápidamente y mientras subía kleyd dio un gran salto rebasando a shinnok.

-Contempla mi técnica, la ultima que veras.- kleyd saco su alzo su kiba ryu y se dejo caer junto con ella. La espada tomo la forma de un gran dragón azul, que rugió una vez y ataco a shinnok. Cayeron hasta el palacio.

¡Boom!

Una poderosa explosión surgió destruyo por completo el palacio, shinnok quedo en un inmenso cráter con kiba ryu atravesándolo por la mitad.

-La muerte llego por ti.- kleyd se inclino para sujetar a shinnok, pero este se le adelanto, cuando lo tomo la camisa de kleyd se abrió dejando ver un extraño símbolo en su pecho.

-Tú… tú… eres….-

-¡Crash!-

Kleyd le aplasto la cabeza a shinnok y este no termino su frase.

-Listo Noob, ya lo elimine ya sal, se que estuviste observando toda la pelea.- dijo kleyd.

-Ja, realmente lo lograste, debo admitir que dude un poco, pero no, derrotaste al jefe del netherealm.-

Noob apareció detrás de kleyd en su ya conocido vapor negro.

-Sé cuál es tu plan Noob, se que tu eres una creacion de shinnok, sé que cuando moriste el te hizo Noob y no querías arriesgarte a que si lo matabas tal vez dejarías de existir, tú eras perfectamente capaz de derrotarlo, pero me mandaste a mí, en fin, también se que puedes abrir portales, así que abre uno me largo de aquí, se acabaron mis rivales en este lugar. Solo me interesa pelear contra dos más.-

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Noob.

Tu y el hermano de kleyd o más bien el que habita dentro de kleyd. Pero aun no me enfrentare a ti, será al final.

-De acuerdo, aquí está tu portal te llevara a las afueras de una ciudad.-

-Ok.- contesto kleyd quien comenzó a caminar hacia el portal.

-Pero dime, ¿Quién eres realmente dan?- pregunto Noob.

-Ya te dije quien soy, yo soy dan el demonio, la pregunta es ¿quién es kleyd realmente?-

Dicho esto kleyd entro en el portal y se fue.

-Ahora a organizar mí reino.- Noob comenzó a reír maniáticamente y desapareció.

* * *

**FIN KAP 9 **

**EL 10 LO TENDRE PRONTO...**

**Y LES REKUERDO K PASEN A MI PAG DE PERFIL Y VOTEN MUCHAS GRACIAS...**

**DAN KING OF DARK**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**CAPITULO 10.**

**AKI LES DEJO MI DECIMO CAPITULO KADA VES SE ACERKA MAS EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

Era de amanecer el segundo día de camino al templo, Kuraitami y Scorpion caminaban hacia un lugar donde se hallaba un portal al earthrealm donde se encontraba el templo de los elementos.

-¿Cómo está tu herida?- pregunto Scorpion.

-Ya está curada.- respondió Kuraitami que se pasaba la mano sobre los vendajes.

-Bien, entonces debemos acelerar el paso, debemos correr.- le dijo Scorpion quien ya iba adelantándose.

-ok.- Kuraitami también comenzó a correr pronto se emparejo en velocidad con Scorpion.

-¿Aun tenemos oportunidad Scorpion?-

-Si Kuraitami, aunque llegue antes que nosotros aun quedan muchas trampas en el templo, así que no entrara fácilmente.-

-De acuerdo, parece que esto será un poco complicado.- dijo Kuraitami.

-El destino es el destino, no importan las dificultades se cumplirá.- le dijo Scorpion quien ya se había adelantado un poco más.

Al dar una vuelta en un sendero de la jungla botan un enorme tronco salió volando frenando la carrera de Scorpion y Kuraitami.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Kuraitami.

-Cuidado, creo que se quién es y si es de peligro.-

De entre los arboles apareció un ser enorme de 4 brazos con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo corta.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Kuraitami muy sorprendido al mirar a tal bestia.

-El es….-

-Yo soy Goro, príncipe de la raza guerrera Shokan y los eliminare ahora mismo.- interrumpió Goro.

-Así que él es un Shokan, es una raza enorme.- dijo Kuraitami un poco serio.

-Scorpion dame el pergamino, o atente a las consecuencias.- dijo el Shokan.

-Ha ha, ¿acaso Quan Chi ya esparció el rumor?- pregunto Scorpion riendo.

-Sí y muchos atendieron al llamado yo acabo de eliminar a Kano y otros más se dirigen al templo.-

-Los matare a todos si es necesario.- Scorpion desenvaino a Mugay Ryu y camino lentamente hacia su enemigo con su espada en alto.

-No creo que tengas tiempo para luchar Scorpion, el templo aun está lejos, ríndete y dame el mapa.- le dijo Goro.

-Tiene razón Scorpion, el quiere el mapa, déjamelo a mí, tu vete yo me encargare de el.-

-Sí, está bien, pero toma.- Scorpion le entrego el mapa.

-Yo conozco el camino, cuando llegues al templo el portal al netherealm estará abierto. Pero si él te derrota y te quita el mapa iré al infierno y te matare de nuevo.-

Kuraitami sabía que Scorpion lo decía en serio, el no era de las personas que bromeaban, pero Kuraitami no se daría el lujo de perder y menos le fallaría a Scorpion, Kuraitami veía en él la imagen de su maestro y padre Kenshi, no sabía por qué. Solo llevaba poco de conocerlo pero podía asegurar que él era idéntico a Kenshi.

-No pasara, no voy a perder, llegare al portal e iré por mi hermano y no me veras fallar.- dijo Kuraitami con un tono de valor en su voz.

-Más te vale.- Scorpion se dio la media vuelta y siguió la trayectoria del camino.

-¡No!, ¡no te irás!- grito Goro que iba a sujetar a Scorpion, este utilizo su poder espectral para teletransportarse y así escapar del agarre del Shokan.

Goro volteo confundidamente hasta que vio a Scorpion que caminaba detrás de él.

-¡ahhh!- Goro grito furioso y lo iba a sujetar de nuevo. Pero la hoja de Kusanagi se interpuso entre Scorpion y las manos del príncipe Shokan.

-Tu rival soy yo Goro, deja a Scorpion y ven quiero saber si los Shokan son igual o más fuertes que los Tarkata.-

-¡No nos compares con esa patética raza!- Goro se abalanzo contra el guerrero y este no tardo en esquivar el poderoso puñetazo del Shokan. Kuraitami se enculillo un momento y luego se puso de pie, tomo un poco de aire.

-Sí, debo pelear a muerte.- dijo Kuraitami un poco triste mientras desenvainaba a Kusanagi de nuevo.

-Nosotros somos una raza con honor, no somos como los Tarkata, ellos solo luchan por matar, nosotros luchamos por nuestro honor. Goro se inclino en seña de saludo hacia Kuraitami. Este respondió el gesto y ambos tomaron sus estancias de pelea.

El primero en dar su ataque fue Kuraitami mientras se dirigía a paso veloz con Kusanagi de frente lanzando un ataque vertical, Goro sujeto la hoja con sus brazos superiores y con los inferiores sujeto a Kuraitami, Goro comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo de Kuraitami, este comenzó a sentir como sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse, pero pudo darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Goro y este lo soltó. Kuraitami cayó al suelo y luego se giro hacia atrás se quedo agachado unos momentos estaba tomando aire, el aire que perdió por varios segundos.

-Rayos, esto será más complicado de lo que creí pero no quiero llegar a los limites.-

-Oye humano, pelea.- Goro camino pesadamente hacia Kuraitami.

Le arrojo en puñetazo con sus brazos superiores, Kuraitami lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, el Shokan le conecto un golpe en el estomago a Kuraitami con uno de sus brazos inferiores. Kuraitami no se doblego ante el golpe, logro resistir el golpe y respondió con un corte de Kusanagi en el abdomen de Goro, este dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del alcance de la espada, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia Kuraitami vio que la hoja de la espada se estaba alargando e iba directo a su pecho una vez más. Logro detenerla sujetándola con sus manos, se confió por unos segundos, pero Kusanagi siguió con su avance y se clavo en el pecho del príncipe Shokan.

-ahhg.- Goro sujetaba la hoja tratando de sacarla, finalmente la hoja cedió hacia atrás volviendo a su longitud normal, pero fue porque Kuraitami decidió terminar ese ataque Kusanagi volvió a la normalidad y Kuraitami la envaino.

-No podrás vencerme Goro, no quiero terminar esto con tu muerte ríndete ahora por favor.-

-¡No!, los Shokan no nos rendimos, peleamos hasta la muerte.- dijo Goro furiosamente.-

-Está bien que así sea.- dijo Kuraitami tristemente mientras desenvainaba de nuevo a Kusanagi. Kuraitami tomo impulso y dio una gran patada voladora, la cual no dio en su objetivo ya que Goro logro sujetar la pierna de Kuraitami dio un giro y arrojo a Kuraitami fuertemente hacia el mismo lugar donde Kuraitami había iniciado esa patada. Kuraitami se recupero en el aire apoyo sus pies en un árbol y tomo impulso de nuevo retomando su patada voladora, Goro sujeto la pierna izquierda de Kuraitami ya que esa era con la que Kuraitami lanzo su ataque, en segundo Kuraitami lanzo otra patada con la pierna derecha está también Goro la logro 

detener. Kuraitami sonrió levemente y en una muestra de gran flexibilidad se doblo de espaldas y golpeo con ambos puños el pecho de Goro, el golpe fue efectivo ya que el Shokan sintió un fuerte dolor. Goro soltó a Kuraitami y este al ponerse de pie dio un gran corte en el abdomen de su enemigo.

Goro cayó arrodillado, pero el ataque de Kuraitami aun no acababa término con una potente patada en la cara a Goro.

Goro se puso de pie tenía el lado derecho de su cara de un color rojizo debido al golpe que recibió.

-Eres un buen guerrero, peleas excepcionalmente con espada y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aún falta mucho para que me derrotes.

-Pues, créeme te derrotare.-

Kuraitami iba a dar un golpe más con Kusanagi, Goro se anticipo y sujeto la mano derecha de Kuraitami que era la mano donde el tenia su espada, lo alzo de esa mano y lo azoto de izquierda a derecha en el suelo luego lo lanzo contra los arboles, pego de espaldas contra uno, Kuraitami cayó al suelo levantando una leve capa de polvo.

-Mierda… eso dolió.- Kuraitami se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo del cuerpo, se arranco la manga derecha ya que estaba a punto de romperse.-

-Muy bien Goro ese ataque fue bueno.- dijo Kuraitami quitándose la sangre que le caía en el ojo.-

-Humano, con ese nivel no podrás ganarme, si quieres vencerme necesitas mas.-

-Lo sé, solo que no quiero llegar a usar no quiero.-

-Pues atente a las consecuencias.- Goro golpeo el piso con una gran fuerza haciendo que Kuraitami cayera de nuevo al suelo, seguidamente Goro dio un gran salto y cayó sobre Kuraitami.-

-¡Ahhhhg!- Kuraitami sintió como sus costillas crujieron cuando Goro cayo con sus pies sobre él, el Shokan rápidamente se quito y tomo distancia entre él y su oponente.

Kuraitami se tocaba el área dañada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, debido a su entrenamiento Kuraitami tenía una gran resistencia, ese golpe al parecer solo le rompió 2 costillas, pero aun así le dificultaba moverse un poco.

-Maldita sea, me está obligando, no quiero liberarlo pero no me queda opción, no aun no, debe haber algún modo, de derrotarlo.-

-Kuraitami corrió hacia Goro, pero lanzo a Kusanagi muy alto, luego salto y lanzo una patada con la parte de atrás del pie, el príncipe respondió defendiéndose poniendo sus brazos superiores cruzado para poner su defensa.

Goro sujeto a Kuraitami y comenzó a apretarlo de nuevo con sus 4 brazos, los huesos de Kuraitami se hallaban al límite de su resistencia, el guerrero logro zafar su brazo y tomar a Kusanagi que regresaba de las alturas, la sujeto y la incrusto en el hombro derecho del Shokan, este inmediatamente abrió sus 4 brazos dejando caer a Kuraitami este pateo con ambos pies a Goro en el estomago cuando este se agacho le dio un combo de patadas en la cara a su rival. Goro sujeto a Kuraitami por el cuello y le dio 2 golpes en el rostro y lo dejo caer violentamente al suelo, luego volvió a lanzarlo lejos.

Kuraitami cayó bocabajo.

-Maldición, no me queda más opción, debo liberarlo, está bien después de todo tengo, tengo la medicina. Si debo hacerlo no me queda opción.-

Kuraitami se puso de pie trastabillando un poco, pero rápidamente se estabilizo.

-Querías que peleara a un mayor nivel ¿cierto?- pregunto Kuraitami.

-Cierto, lamentablemente aun no lo has hecho, te acabare sin saber que tan poderoso eras.-

-Ha, ha, ha pues ahora lo sabrás Goro este es un nivel más elevado, en este nivel conocerás a tu muerte.-

Se comenzó a sentir un fuerte viento, la energía de Kuraitami comenzó a aumentar bestialmente. Goro podía presentirlo pero aparentaba no estar sorprendido.

-Realmente esto luce prometedor.- dijo Goro en voz baja mientras observaba a Kuraitami.

-Al fin llego la respuesta a tu petición, aquí está tu pelea.-

Kuraitami se quito la cubierta de su ojo izquierdo dejando a la vista un ojo completamente blanco y una línea vertical negra como pupila.-

-Prepárate Goro, no saldrás con vida de aquí.-

La voz de Kuraitami cambio a una voz mucho más grave.

Demuéstramelo con la pelea no con palabras guerrero.

Ambos luchadores tomaron sus estancias de pelea.

* * *

**AKI AKABA EL KAP 10 .**

**KURAITAMI REVELARA PARTE DE SU PODER...**

**ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Y REKUERDEN VOTAR EN LA ENKUESTA DE MI PERFIL**

**DAN KING OF DARK...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11.**

**AKI ESTA EL NUEVO KAPITULO DE ESTE FAN FIC ESPERO SEA DE SU GUSTO...**

* * *

En el netherealm Noob se hallaba en la búsqueda de generales para su ejército, pero antes necesitaba el Kamidogu para poder aumentar sus poderes, Noob sabe que fue escondido en lo más profundo del netherealm después de que Onaga fallara en su intento de utilizarlo para su inmortalidad.

-el Kamidogu está aquí debajo de estos riscos, en una cueva que se llena de lava cada cierto tiempo, tal parece que debo ser rápido-. Primero observare para ver cada cuanto se llena de lava la cueva. Luego de observar Noob se puso de pie.

-Cada dos horas una marea de lava cubre la cueva y demora una hora en vaciarse, demonios esto será un fastidio, pero al menos no debo preocuparme por escalar ha, ha.-

Noob se teletransporto en forma de humo negro y apareció en la entrada de la cueva, Noob se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien, veamos que de interesante tiene este lugar.

Camino hasta la entrada y de momento se detuvo, volteo discretamente sobre su hombro y siguió su marcha al interior de la cueva.

-Que idiota al creer que no te he visto, me ocupare de ti cuando salga.- dijo Noob murmurando mientras avanzaba al interior.

En el interior había una especia de cañones al parecer no funcionaban, estaban uno en frente del otro había tres pares a lo largo del pasillo, al final el pasillo doblaba a la derecha, en la pared de esa vuelta se veía un resplandor amarillo.

-Ja, vaya trampas mas patéticas, no esperen que caiga en esta mierda de trampas que me ponen.-

Noob paso su mano en medio de los cañones y flechas salieron disparadas al instante, Noob no se vio afectado ya que retiro la mano rápidamente.

-Ha, ha, es sencillo, nada difícil de hacer.-

Noob alzo su mano con su dedo índice levantado, bajo en la misma posición su brazo creando una explosión de humo negro, la nube negra desapareció y Noob junto con ella, se había hecho invisible.

-Ja, ja, ahora voy por el Kamidogu.-

Noob atravesó el pasillo donde estaban los cañones y estos no se activaron, se sentía muy confiado, pero activo una segunda trampa en el suelo. Un rayo alcanzo a Noob arrojándolo fuera de de la cueva.

-¡Ah mierda!, ¡no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado!-

Noob se levanto y camino de nuevo al interior de la caverna.

-Mi invisibilidad no servirá de nada, la llave debe estar ahí dentro.-

Su puso de nuevo frente a los cañones, observo los muros buscando algo, tal vez la llave o alguna cerradura.

-Vamos algo debe haber aquí.-

Noob volvió la mirada a los cañones.

-Las flechas, suena algo tonto, pero algo tienen que ver.-

Noob paso su mano de nuevo en la trayectoria de los dos cañones y las flechas comenzaron a ser disparadas, en el tiempo que duraba el fuego Noob observo que las flechas no tenían una punta triangular , tenían forma distinta, tenia forma cuadrada con una pequeño cuadro en la esquina superior derecha.

-Sí, eso es las flechas son la llave, debo hallar las cerraduras donde ponerlas, supongo que si son tres pares de cañones, deben ser tres llaves 

distintas y por lo tanto 3 diferentes cerraduras, debo hallarlas, pero mierda el tiempo, debo ser rápido, porque estoy seguro de que aun me falta para llegar hasta el Kamidogu. Ahora debo de tomar una de esas llaves.-

Noob se acerco de nuevo y paso su mano, las flechas comenzaron a salir a una gran velocidad, Noob quiso tomar una, pero solo consiguió una herida y no logro obtenerla.

-Ha, ha definitivamente no cualquiera podría hacer esto, pero yo si podre.-

Noob junto sus manos, hizo una respiración profunda , puso su mano debajo de la ruta de las flechas y en un pestañeo ya tenía un flecha sujetada en su mano derecha.

-Ahora busquemos donde va esta flecha.-

Noob salió al exterior de la caverna y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, se escucho un ruido y el volteo, solo vio una silueta esconderse detrás de un muro de roca.

-Que patético, debería eliminarte ahora, pero no tengo el tiempo necesario.-

Al fin hallo la primera cerradura se hallaba en lo alto de la entrada de la cueva.

-Ahí es, este algo distante, nada difícil.-

Noob se acerco a los bordes de la entrada y comenzó a saltar de derecha a izquierda elevándose para así poder llegar hasta la cerradura en su salto final tomo mas impulso y logro llegar, introdujo la flecha, esta se introdujo en la cerradura y desapareció en ella. Noob regreso al suelo y vio que el primer par de cañones era jalado bajo tierra dejando ya solo dos pares mas.

-Bien, primero fuera, vienen lo segundo, otra flecha, una cerradura mas, esto es más entretenido de lo que creí, pero lo malo es que el tiempo de juego es limitado, así que me apresurare.-

Noob llego al segundo cañón y tomo otra flecha, salió de nuevo a buscar la siguiente cerradura. Después de un rato no encontraba la segunda cerradura.

-Ya ha pasado un buen rato y no encuentro nada, las últimas dos cerraduras deben estar muy separadas, tal vez… arriba.-

Noob levanto la mirada y despareció, para materializarse de donde había llegado, busco en el suelo y ahí estaba la segunda cerradura. Introdujo la flecha y esta desapareció dentro de ella.

La segunda línea de cañones se fue hacia abajo dejando solo la tercera pareja de cañones.

Noob volvió a la caverna para una tercera flecha, esta era circular con tres pequeños cuadrados arriba, del lado izquierdo y el lado derecho

-Ultima flecha, ultima cerradura, me imagino donde debe estar.-

Noob camino hasta el borde del barranco y vio en medio de ese enorme mar de lava una pequeña isla.

-De verdad, esto está diseñado para hacerme perder tiempo. Pero total el Kamidogu será mío eso nada lo evitara, así podre derrotar a Kleyd y a quien sea. Será algo complicado llegar hasta halla mi teletransportación no me llevara muy lejos, me dejara solo a media distancia, pero ya sé cómo resolverlo.-

Noob arranco un trozo del suelo, camino hacia atrás para tomar impulso, comenzó a correr y se desvaneció, para luego aparecer deslizándose por la lava para llegar a la cerradura final.

-Necesito más velocidad, o este pedazo de roca se fundirá antes de que llegue.-

Noob hizo sus brazos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás y tomo un fuerte impulso que le hizo ganar más velocidad, dejando una línea oscura detrás de él.

-Estoy cerca es ahora.-

El ninja oscuro salto y aterrizo en el montículo de roca y coloco la flecha ahí la ultima cerradura fue activada.

-Ahora, ¿cómo puedo volver?, estoy muy lejos.

Como si la suda de Noob fuese resuelta, comenzó a temblar un puente se alzo de entre el magma que daba a otra cueva oculta en medio del gran muro del acantilado.

-Ha, ha, así que esta es la verdadera entrada, todo está muy bien disimulado, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Noob camino la extensión del puente, hasta llegar a la verdadera entrada. Una vez que cruzo el muro se cerro y el interior paso a ser iluminado por el resplandor de una laguna de magma y suspendido en una saliente de roca se hallaba el Kamidogu.

Noob abrió sus brillantes ojos en seña de una creciente locura. Se escucharon fuertes rugidos, provenientes de las paredes de las paredes de la cueva, en ellas había aberturas y de ellas comenzaron a salir muchos Oni.

-¿Esto es lo que dejan para proteger el Kamidogu?, son solo Oni soldado no son nada contra mí.-

Los Oni corrieron furiosamente hacia su objetivo: Noob, dispuestos a acabar con cualquiera que amenazara su territorio, el primero que decidió atacar se vio envuelto en una lluvia de shurikens, que termino con una puesta en su frente rugosa, desplomándose en el suelo.

Los demás solo miraron el cadáver de su compañero en el suelo menos de un segundo y atacaron.

-Si ustedes así lo quieren, ¡vengan!- grito Noob.

Uno del grupo de la derecha corrió hacia Noob alzando su gran mano para atacar al ninja, este la sujeto al Oni de la mano y con su mismo impulso lo giro arrojándolo de nuevo por donde venia, otro Oni intento sujetarlo, Noob lo anticipo, le dio un puñetazo, lo que lo volteo, sujeto sus brazos y se los arranco, comenzó a golpearlo con ellos para finalmente explotarle la cabeza de un golpe con sus brazos.

-Otro cadáver mas, ¿quién mas sigue?-

Noob hizo aparecer su martillo y golpeo con él a un Oni que venía a toda velocidad a atacarlo , el golpe le fracturo el cuello al Oni.

Varios más atacaron simultáneamente, Noob dio un golpe con su antebrazo a un Oni que se hallaba a su derecha, a uno que venía por la izquierda Noob lo recibió de una patada en el mentón. Un grupo de 8 o más Oni se precipitaron sobre Noob, este utilizo su martillo para alejarlos , tomo a uno por el cuello y lo alejo de un fuerte puñetazo, logro ver que uno más se dirigía hacia él.

-Que mierda, son muchos, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.-

El Oni iba a atacar, Noob se anticipo y corrió por encima de él, cuando llego a su cabeza dio un fuerte pisotón para impulsarse, esto a la vez aplasto y trituro la cabeza de su enemigo.

Noob se hallaba en los aires, alzo su puño, casi al llegar a tierra este dio un golpe hacia abajo impactando en el piso, olas de energía oscuras salieron de ahí y comenzaron a cubrir a los Oni restantes, estos fueron consumidos por esa oscuridad y desaparecieron.

-Ha, ha, ha, como dije esas cosas no eran rivales para mi.- Noob camino con dirección a el lago de fuego. En el suelo se hallaban unos escritos. Noob se agacho sacudió un poco el polvo para poder leerlos mejor.

-¡Maldita sea!, necesito un sacrificio para poder activar el puente que llega hasta el Kamidogu y yo acabo de eliminar a todos los que me podían servir.- Noob golpeo el suelo furioso.

-¡Noob Saibot!, este sitio está prohibido, es mi deber como guardián vigilarlo, has quebrantado las reglas, tu castigo es la muerte.

Noob se giro para identificar a su siguiente rival.

-Ha, ha, ha, Drahmin, me preguntaba cuando te atreverías a dar la cara asqueroso Oni, ¿por qué me has seguido y no me detuviste antes?-

-Verificaba tus acciones demonio, se me encomendó resguardar este lugar por obra de Lord Shinnok el amo del netherealm.- respondió el Oni.

-Te tengo noticias Drahmin, Shinnok murió, ahora yo mando en este lugar y mi primera acción es tomar el Kamidogu.- dijo Noob quien ya sabía que la batalla era inevitable.

-¿tu mataste a Lord Shinnok?- pregunto incrédulo Drahmin.

-Así es Drahmin, mate a tu señor Shinnok, ¡lo elimine!- Noob comenzaba a demostrar que su locura y sed de poder estaban creciendo, su cara inspiraba temor, sus ojos brillantes se abrieron expresando odio.

-Pues…, lo vengare, te matare para vengar la muerte de Lord Shinnok.-

-Eso lo quiero ver Drahmin, necesito un sacrificio para poder llegar hasta halla.- Noob señalaba el Kamidogu.

- Tal vez quieras colaborar siendo ese sacrificio.- dijo Noob con una confianza.

-Será cuando me derrotes solamente ¡y no sucederá!- amenazo Drahmin.

Otra pelea comenzara en el netherealm, Drahmin el Oni atormentador contra Noob Saibot el ninja oscuro.

* * *

**FIN KAP 11.**

**OTRA BATALLA VA A INICIAR, EL QUE GANE ESTA PELEA DECIDIRA EL DESTINO DEL KAMIDOGU.**

**ANTES DE IRME KIERO DEJAR ESTA PEKEÑA FRASE K DIJO ED BOON EL KO-KREADOR DE MK. Y PARA MI DESKRIBE A NOOB SAIBOT.**

**" PARA MI NOOB SAIBOT ES LA OSCURIDAD ENCARNADA EN UN NINJA DE OJOS BRILLANTES"**

**NO SE USTEDES PERO PARA MI LO ES.**

**DAN KING OF DARK.**


End file.
